


Pherae

by janitor



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Interactive Fiction, M/M, Multiple Endings, Twine, there's some swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janitor/pseuds/janitor
Summary: Two gods bargain over the fate of a mortal.A retelling ofAlcestis.





	Pherae

**Author's Note:**

> This is an interactive story made in Twine. Compatible with mobile browsers!

[Read on philome.la](http://philome.la/faceclams/pherae)

(~2k words, complete)


End file.
